Finding Our Way Back
by igottaflynow
Summary: When Arizona leaves Seattle and moves to New York with Sofia, what will her future with Callie hold this time around?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So with the help of people from Twitter (thank you to every one of them) I come at you all with a new piece of Calzona writing. I do plan to update Wish You Were Here soon for those of who you read that, but after watching the Grey's finale I so needed to write this! Hopefully in the pain and sadness of losing Arizona this will make some of you feel just a bit better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Nerves were running through her whole body like she had never imagined. She knew the blonde better than anyone did, she _knew_ her but still the nerves that raced through Callie's blood stream was unexplainable. Maybe it was because Callie hadn't seen Arizona since the blonde had waved her and her daughter off at the airport the day the brunette was headed for New York. Maybe it was because Arizona was actually moving to The Big Apple, and not just for a short visit. Or maybe it was because this was a fresh start for every one of them. The past would be forgotten and they could start over again.

As the minutes past and it was getting closer to the time of Arizona and Sofia's arrival, Callie became more nervous but she also became excited in the midst of her nerves. She couldn't wait to finally hug the blonde and know she wasn't going anywhere this time.

During the time of the two of them being apart and living in two separate states, Callie had come to realise just how much she missed the blonde. How much she still loved her. The love and affection she _still_ harboured for Arizona became a driving point when she ended her relationship with Penny. She found herself thinking of Arizona during every little thing they did together, how different it would be if she was there instead of Penny, how much better it would be all around for everyone. In the end, the brunette couldn't pretend anymore, her heart belonged to Arizona; it always had. Even after everything the two women had been through together, the car crash, the plane crash and Arizona's subsequent leg amputation, the miscarriage, the cheating, the divorce _and_ the custody battle, Callie's heart had never fallen out of love with Arizona.

She couldn't describe how ecstatic she was to see and be with Arizona again.

The same could be said for Arizona, she too felt all the emotions that Callie was also feeling. She never once fell out of love with the brunette, receiving texts, hearing her voice on the phone and the odd FaceTime call made Arizona smile from ear to ear to the point where her cheeks ached more than they did with anyone else. The two relationships which Arizona had been in during her time of being separated from Callie weren't ones to be desired. The sex was good, after all Arizona was a sex positive person but when it came to actually loving the person she was with, it _never_ truly worked. She always found herself in a situation where the other women would like or love Arizona more while the blonde never felt the same, she was always ten steps behind and if anything, it was the lust that kept the relationship going for her, not the love. They were nothing like the relationship she had with Callie and the love she held for her. They couldn't be compared.

Like Callie, the experiences and moments she shared with the women she was seeing always saw the fetal surgeon wondering how different they would be if Calliope Torres was living them with her. They would be that much more interesting. That much more fun. That much more enjoyable That much more loving.

She too couldn't wait to wrap her arms around Callie once again, inhale her scent and feel at _home_ once again.

The seconds ticked by slowly as Callie waited in JFK for the arrival of Arizona and her daughter. Every person that passed her on their way out she wished were the two special people she was waiting for. She never imagined a day would come where Arizona would depart a flight with their daughter to start a new life there in New York, leaving the old one she had back in Seattle behind.

"Hey, Sof," Arizona began, crouching down to Sofia's level. "I have an idea, okay, but you have to promise to stay with me, okay? And be as quiet as you can."

Sofia nodded enthusiastically, already happy enough that she was now back in New York and this time Arizona was with her and would be staying. "Okay, mommy."

"Good girl." Arizona smiled, ruffling Sofia's dark hair as she stood back up and took her daughters hand in her own. She noticed Callie stood some distance away from them, facing the completely different direction. She was nervous, happy and excited all at once. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, exhaling slowly, the blonde began to approach Callie with a wide smile on her face. This was _actually_ happening.

Eventually reaching the spot where Callie was stood, Arizona lightly tapped on the brunette's shoulder, garnering her attention as she turned around and her face lit up, a bright smile across her face which only spoke the words of happiness and adoration.

Arizona smiled back with as much adoration on her face, it was completely undeniable what she was feeling.

"Ortho, right?" She reiterated the first words she ever spoke to Callie back in the dirty bathroom of Joe's bar all those years ago symbolising a new beginning for the pair of them before Callie could even say hi.

Callie didn't need to say anything after that, instead opening her arms wide as she stepped forward and embraced Arizona for the first time in years. The familiar touch, smell and warmth of Arizona instantly calmed Callie, making her sigh in relief. She finally felt like a part of her wasn't missing anymore and the blonde could also concur the feeling.

The two women didn't let go of each other once until Sofia made her presence known with a loud cough. Laughing, Callie bent down and also took Sofia into her arms, hugging her tight. "I've missed you so much." She spoke softly as Arizona watched on, still the same loving smile on her face as she watched her two favourite people in the whole world exchange hugs and words of 'I missed you'. She had missed this, the three of them together in a circumstance full of joy.

"So I was thinking," Arizona spoke, grabbing the attention of Callie and Sofia. "Why don't we go get some ice cream somewhere? I'm sure you both know some good places around here and it's my treat, what do you say?" She finished, looking between the two of them.

"Yes! Please, mama!" Sofia exclaimed eagerly as she started jumping up and down on the spot.

"It's fine by me. I couldn't say no to ice cream with my two favourite girls anyway, could I?" She smiled, taking hold of Sofia's hand as Arizona took hold of her daughters free hand.

Turning her head, Arizona shot Callie a gooey eyed smile causing the brunette to smile just as much. Her heart felt completely happy.

* * *

Sitting opposite one another with Sofia beside Callie, Arizona and Callie were in comfortable conversation as they both enjoyed each others company for the first time in a while, the blonde's hand resting atop of Callie's.

"The whole day was quite something else," Arizona recalled the day of Alex and Jo's wedding. "Alex and Jo managed to lock themselves in an old shed in typical Alex and Jo fashion and while this was happening, their wedding planner went into anaphylactic shock and to top it all, the officiator had been missing all day and eventually arrived when the cake had been ruined and the whole party had got on a ferryboat ride, excluding myself, April, Jackson and Matthew of course." Arizona chuckled with a shake of her head. "In the end April had ended up unknowingly planning her own wedding, but the whole day only made me look back... Our wedding day had its ups and downs, nowhere near as much as that but my point is, the day made me think back to when we got married as well as reminding me how much you mean to me. It was the most special and luckiest day of my life and you mean so much to me, Calliope." She said truthfully, her thumb stroking across the brunette's hand gently.

The soft strokes of Arizona's thumb across her hand sent sparks through Callie's body, ones that she had missed from the touch of Arizona alone.

"Arizona, I- I-," Callie felt overcome with emotion after hearing Arizona's words. "I've missed you so much. More than you know."

"I've missed you too. So much." Arizona nodded with a smile. "You hurt me more than anyone, but I know I've hurt you more than anyone in the past too.. But I'm just scared, you know? What if it doesn't work between us?"

Callie nodded, knowing Arizona's thought process inside out. "I understand, I do, but what if it does work? What if it works and it's something completely amazing?" She spoke with hope.

"I want it to work more than anything, I want us to be so in love again, Calliope," The way Callie's name rolled of Arizona's tongue made her heart beat faster than ever, when Penny spoke it she _never_ felt the same. The only person she ever wanted to call her Calliope was Arizona. "I want us to have more children.. I know it didn't go to plan last time but I, we, could try again, we could adopt too, we could do anything we want as long as we are beside each other."

Moving her hand so that Callie was now holding Arizona's, the brunette squeezed it lovingly. "We can do that and so much _more._ When you open The Robbins Herman Center for Women's Health I want to be there with you feeling prouder than ever and being as supportive as I can be, if you want to try again I want to be with you every step of the way until that tiny human is in our arms and beyond that, we could get married again. We _can_ do anything."

"I want all of that with you and more." Arizona agreed, she didn't know her smile could be more wider or show more love than it did before, but somehow it did.

Callie too mirrored the blonde's smile. It felt like her life was coming together once again. "But before any of that, can I ask if I can take you on a date, Dr. Robbins?" She spoke teasingly but direct.

"I would love that more than anything." Arizona confirmed, trying her hardest to remain in her seat instead of leaping up and kissing the brunette sat opposite her like she so very wanted to. After all, she had to wait until after the first date to at least to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the person that asked what my Twitter handle is, it's lesbianicrbbins. Again, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Arizona was nervous. Butterflies in her stomach nervous. It had been years since herself and Callie had been on any type of date, she had almost forgotten what it would be like to spend one-on-one time with her. The blonde was nervous, this was the beginning of their fresh start together and she didn't want to ruin it before it had even taken a foot off the ground. She was excited too, though. This would be the first time in what would be a good few years where they had spent this kind of time with one another and she was looking forward to what the night would hold for the pair of them.

Callie had informed Arizona that Sofia had a babysitter for the night, one who looked after the little girl frequently before she moved to Seattle to be with Arizona and that she would come to pick her up at 7, though the blonde had no idea where they would be going. Albeit she didn't mind, she was excited about going on a date with Callie; it didn't matter what the night had in store for them. Arizona had also been told to dress casual, hence why she had opted for a pair of black jeans, a white button-up blouse and her favourite grey blazer that was great for any event. It was safe to say that from Callie's instructions, Arizona had the feeling that they wouldn't be having the cliché date of going to a restaurant.

All Arizona had to do now was wait nervously which only made time feel that little bit longer. Picking her phone up, she opened up messages and click on her message thread with April. Even though they both now lived in separate states, it wouldn't stop the two of them keeping in touch with the promise from the two of them to come visit each other at some point.

' _I'm so nervous. I feel like this is the first time someone is taking me on a date. I'm going crazy.'_ Pressing send, Arizona steadied her nerves with a deep breath. She needed to talk to someone who would understand and April _always_ understood. When Arizona had told her that Callie had asked her on a date, the redhead was ecstatic for her best friend. April always knew how in love Arizona was and always had been when it came to a certain Callie Torres.

Hearing the flute like sound chime on her phone indicating a new message, Arizona looked down at her phone.

 _'It'll be FINE! You have nothing to worry about, you can do this. Where's the flirty Arizona we all know so well?'_

Arizona smiled at the text she received from April, she knew somehow her best friend would ease her nerves in some way. As she went to type a reply out, there was a knock at her door meaning Callie had arrived, and early at that. Arizona almost dropped her phone as the knock made her jump, looking down at her phone she quickly typed a reply out to April.

 _'She's here! Wish me luck. I really hope flirty Arizona makes an appearance soon.'_ Quickly pressing send and locking her phone afterwards, the blonde slipped the iPhone into her jean pocket before making her way to the front door.

Opening the door, she smiled widely as Callie stood on the other side, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She too was wearing black jeans but she had opted for a simple top which was coupled with her leather jacket. Arizona always loved Callie in a leather jacket, it was one of her weaknesses. "You look great." Arizona beamed, wanting nothing more than to lean in for a kiss but stopping herself in the process. She wanted to wait. She wanted to make sure it was the right thing for them to do. She wasn't going to rush into something like she once would have.

"So do you." Callie complemented with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, hang on." Arizona said, leaving the door for a minute, heading back into her bedroom. She picked up her favourite bottle of perfume, spraying a little more on her neck and wrists before picking her clutch up and heading back to a waiting Callie. "Now I'm ready." She chuckled, stepping outside and locking the door behind her.

Callie was unsure of what would be appropriate for their first date since they had been in Seattle together, but she was sure a little hand holding wouldn't hurt anyone.

Entwining her fingers with Arizona's, Callie lightly brushed her thumb across one of the blonde's knuckles.

"Where are we going?" Arizona broke the silence, moving a few stray locks of hair behind her ear as she turned to look at Callie.

"There's this nice little place that I like to visit called The High Line, it overlooks the Hudson River and at night it's magical. There's some places nearby where you can grab a bite to eat but that's not the most important part. I just thought it'd be nice, tranquil which is something we don't experience a lot. We can talk, catch up some more and take in the scenery that is really great." Callie finished explaining to Arizona who actually seemed to really like the date Callie had planned out.

"That sounds lovely. I'm looking forward to tonight." Arizona smiled, moving her free hand to Callie's arm and running her hand up and down it as they got closer to their destination.

Conversation wasn't at the forefront of the two women's mind, instead they were enjoying one another's presence. After all, they had all evening to talk about whatever they wanted.

The walk was pleasant, it gave the two a chance to think and just be. The weather was also pleasant too which made the walk better and would also make for a good night.

"I've forgot what it feels like to go on a date, if I'm honest." Callie admitted, she too had experienced the odd jitter before leaving to pick up Arizona. She wanted the night to be perfect and she wanted Arizona to hopefully enjoy it, too.

The blonde nodded knowingly. "After we... Well, you know, it was hard to get back on the horse, as they say. I was with you for so long but then I had to go out and start all over again and I'd forgotten how. You get there though. Eventually." She laughed lightly as she came to the end of her sentence.

Callie felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as Arizona referred to the time they had broke up for what they had assumed was for good. Looking back, she wasn't sure if it was entirely the right thing to do but the time apart definitely gave her the chance to figure things out for herself. She had grown, and she was sure Arizona had too since then.

"When things ended between Penny and I, going on dates was something that I wasn't interested in. Mainly because the real reason why our relationship ended was because I still loved someone else and I didn't want anyone else but her." Callie confessed with a smile, turning her head to look at the blonde.

Approaching a bench, the pair sat down, overlooking the river and the other scenery before them. The sun hadn't quite started to set yet meaning they could witness the place for how beautiful it was in the daylight.

"How about now? Do you still want the _her_ you speak of?" Arizona asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Callie turned herself to face Arizona slightly, a chuckle erupting from her throat as a smile spread across her face. "Even more so now."

After those words left Callie's mouth, there was a hint of tension in the air as Arizona was yet to reply. Callie couldn't help but feel like this would be a perfect moment for her to lean in and the kiss the blonde sat next to her, feel her soft lips moving against her own but yet she didn't even though she thought Arizona would welcome it.

' _She looks really beautiful tonight, she always does.'_ Callie thought in her mind.

"That's.. That's good to know." Arizona nodded, turning her head as she took in her surroundings. "It's really nice here."

Callie nodded in agreement. "It's somewhere I enjoy going, it's quite calming. Living in a place like this where there is always a hustle and bustle, visiting calming areas is _always_ something that I need to do." She pondered as she looked around. "That's one thing I miss about Seattle, it was more relaxed and even though there was a lot of rain, that was calming too."

"I think I'll miss Seattle more than I had imagined." Arizona confessed.

"Why's that? I mean, you're used to moving?" Callie questioned as the two found themselves in a totally different conversation to the previous one.

With a small shrug, Arizona sighed slightly. "When I was a child moving was something I was used to because it was something we _had_ to do so that my dad could carry on doing the job he had and loved. I didn't have many friends so my only true friend was Tim," Arizona paused, chuckling lightly, "and that was just the way it was but when I got the job at Grey Sloan, I really wanted to make Seattle a _home_ and it was, it really was a home to me. I met you there, Sofia was born there, we got married there, I had a job I loved along with friends or a village as some of you called it, that every one of us could rely on there and I _loved_ it." As the memories flooded back, a smile reached Arizona's lips. "I actually never imagined that I'd leave there, even despite some of the more horrific things that happened while I lived there but thinking about it now, I think it's the right thing to do. My career is moving even further forward now and our family is _hopefully_ going to be one again and that's what is going to help make New York a home for me." Arizona released a breath as she finished what she was saying, the smile still spread across her face as Callie mirrored it.

Callie didn't quite know what to say in reply, but what Arizona had said left her with a warm, happy feeling inside. "Do you know what I really want to do?"

"What's that?" Arizona questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I really, _really_ want to kiss you." Callie said with a low voice, leaning in closer to the blonde.

Arizona tilted her head to the side, a playful smirk on her face. "It's only the first date, I don't kiss until the third date.. Maybe the second if you're lucky." She teased.

Callie nodded, a leering expression on her face. "Says the woman that kissed me in a dirty bathroom before we even had one date together." She quipped, earning a playful shake of the head and laugh from Arizona.

"Point taken, but still," Arizona persisted. "I don't know about you but I'm quite hungry and there's a Mexican food truck over there that would do quite the job right now."

Callie stood up, holding her hand out for Arizona to take. "Let's go and by the way, it's on me." Arizona took the brunette's hand as she stood up, the two of them beginning to make their way over to the truck.

After having reached the food truck, they both decided on what they wanted, both having opted for a burrito. As a whole, the date was relaxed in the best way possible and it was something the two of them were really glad about it, they could get used to simple dates like this.

"This evening has been great, Calliope." Arizona said genuinely, wiping the corner of her mouth in a bid to wipe away the bit of food that had managed to get there while eating.

"I agree. I've missed spending time with you." Callie nodded as the two of them walked across a stretch of greenway, looking over at Arizona briefly.

Arizona smiled widely at Callie's words. "Hey, hold on." The blonde placed her hand on Callie's forearm, stopping her in her tracks. Callie turned to face Arizona, confusion on her face before the smaller woman reached her hand up to wipe some sauce away from the corner of Callie's mouth. "That's better." Arizona concluded, wiping her finger on one of the tissues.

Callie blushed slightly which didn't go amiss by Arizona. "T-Thanks." She stuttered, feeling slightly flustered from the simple gesture as Arizona chuckled at Callie's response.

The rest of the date went just as well as it had began, the two carried on talking about anything that had come to their mind and sometimes that resulted in eruptions of laughter among other things. The two didn't want to leave each other either, they were enjoying each other's company far too much but of course the time did come when the two had to part and of course, the night didn't go complete without a quick selfie which was sent to April along with the message that the night was going amazingly well from Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

A month had passed since Callie and Arizona's date and unfortunately for the pair of them, the two of them hadn't been on another since; mainly due to the busy schedules they both had over the last month. While the build for the Robbins-Herman Center was taking place, Arizona admittedly had more spare time on her hands than that which she was used to but when the chief of surgery at Mount Sinai had reached out for her help on a case involving a mother and quadruplets with one of the quadruplets having descended, consequently causing labour, they needed Arizona's expertise to try and stop it; weirdly identical to a patient's case she had while working at Grey Sloan.

Arizona had agreed and surgical privileges were granted thereafter. While it was something that Arizona did try to avoid, the need to stop the labour in it's tracks after the first of four babies had been born needed to be taken. After that, Arizona was in and out of the hospital checking up on her patient and taking on other cases when one of attending fetal surgeons was out sick.

But now however, Arizona and Nicole were now looking around their center for women's health, or rather Arizona was looking while Nicole was doing all the talking.

"I didn't actually think you'd leave Grey Sloan. I honestly thought you were going to go back to your mundane pediatric role." Herman deadpanned, earning an eye roll from Arizona even though the older woman couldn't see it.

"There's nothing mundane about being a pediatric surgeon, you're just biased." Arizona said as a matter of fact, laughing lightly. "But no, when you came to Grey Sloan it was actually quite a coincidence that you told me about your idea to open this center which came at the best possible time for me. So, thank you for that."

"There's nothing to thank me for, I was going to do it with or without you." Nicole said bluntly, earning yet another laugh from Arizona who knew what Nicole was like more than anybody else. "Having said that, I wouldn't have wanted to do it without anybody else."

Smiling, the two turned a corner as Arizona guided Nicole. "Would you really have done it without me, though?" The blonde asked questioningly despite knowing what the answer may have been.

"No." Again, Nicole spoke with bluntness and a little honesty this time. "You're the best surgeon in your field that I know, why would I ask someone to work with me that are inferior to you?"

Even now, sometimes Arizona didn't know how to respond to Herman's candidness. It had always been something that had set her out from the rest but the blonde always regarded the truthfulness behind Herman's words a good attribute to have in some cases. "I doubt they're inferior, they're probably just as good as me." Arizona tried to reason, knowing that fetal surgery wasn't one of the easiest specialties to master.

"They are, they weren't taught by me. That makes them inferior." Nicole shrugged.

"Alright, no need to be so modest." Arizona jokingly replied.

Silence fell upon the pair which was pleasant for a moment or two. Standing in what was going to be the Robbins-Herman Center, Arizona was feeling no less than overwhelmed. Six months ago, the fetal surgeon would have never imagined that she would be living in New York, having left Seattle to venture into a new chapter in her life. If someone had told her back then that she would be in New York, on the right path to getting her relationship and family with Callie back _and_ opening a center that would ultimately hopefully save women and babies, she would have laughed straight in their face. It would have been bizarre then but it was even more bizarre that that was now what her life looked like.

Breaking the silence, Herman asked a questioned which had been floating around her mind. "Why New York?"

"What?" Arizona responded with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why did you want our center to be in New York? I mean, there's nothing wrong with having it here but why here and not a state where maternal mortality has higher rates?" The older woman had made a good point.

"Maternal mortality is high across the whole of the US, so for me choosing a state where it's higher wasn't something that was overly important to me." The blonde stated. "I don't want you to think I'm selfish when I tell you why New York was such an important place to open our center but," Arizona paused, she did feel slightly selfish, especially that the reason she wanted to be here was for her own personal family issues. "As you know Callie and I divorced and from them on, it was just a matter of us both being there for Sofia and for no other reason than her. After a while, Callie got into a new relationship with a resident who later won a Preminger Grant and obviously, that meant moving to New York and well, Callie wanted to go with her and take Sofia which I wasn't too fond about. To cut a long story short, Callie and I went through a custody battle which I won but I later allowed Sofia to move out here under some conditions with Callie," the blonde paused yet again, thinking back to this time in her life felt like something that was unfamiliar to her and in some ways, she still regretted that they had even gone through with a custody battle. "Not so long ago, Sofia moved back to Seattle to live with me but for some reason, she was struggling to settle down more than I had hoped. She missed New York, her friends and more importantly, she missed Callie. I had no idea what to do, what could I have done? So when you proposed the idea of this center to me, it all clicked. We have it in New York and _everyone_ gets what they want. It was the easier and best option, considering it's one that has helped my daughter tremendously and all I want is for her to be happy."

"I don't know much about family life but one thing I do know is that that's commendable, especially due to the fact you had to give up your life in Seattle." Nicole said softly with a slight nod of her head.

Arizona smiled at her words but couldn't help a guilty feeling rise within her. While she had always tried to put her family first, some occasions proved that sometimes she was off the mark. In the past she had made stupid decisions that had impacted her family and those she wished she could go back and change. When she cheated on Callie specifically sprang to her mind, that was one thing she regretted the most and one thing that meant she had to fight to see Sofia through her own faults. "I wish I had always been like that." Arizona sighed as she contemplated everything in her mind.

"That's in the past, you're in the future now. Stop brooding, Robbins." Nicole sensed that Arizona was beginning to wallow and she wasn't going to allow it. "Tell me how this place is looking."

"Alright." Arizona chuckled, thankful that Herman stopped her mind from running away with her. "It's looking great, actually. There's just some finishing touches to do like the odd bit of paining and of course putting the name above the doors, but other than that, we've got ourselves a nifty center here."

* * *

After meeting with Nicole which toke some good hours out of her day, Arizona had headed to Mount Sinai to check up and make sure some of her patients were fit for discharge. On the occasions she had been working at Mount Sinai, she had attracted some attention from interns, residents and attendings alike, some of them being starstruck that a well accomplished surgeon and one fifth of the Seattle Grace Five had stepped foot into their hospital to carry out some procedures. It was like they had forgotten Callie Torres worked there and was also part of the Seattle Grace Five. Some attention Arizona had received wasn't because she was an amazing surgeon with an extraordinary past, though.

"I'm glad the babies are going to be okay, it's always such a relief." The resident following Arizona out of the patient's room smiled.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded with a smile as she tapped away on the tablet in her hand. "thank you for your help by the way, you're very good in fetal. If I were you, I'd be considering it as a specialty."

"I am? Good?" The resident, otherwise known as Dr. Garcia beamed with a smile as she looked at Arizona who was still looking down at the tablet in her hand.

Nodding, Arizona reiterated what she had previously said. "Yes. Definitely." She affirmed with a smile, finally lifting her head to look at the brunette stood opposite her as she handed the tablet to one of the nurses behind the desk.

"Wow. Um, thanks I guess?" She laughed nervously, fiddling with her fingers as she stepped closer to Arizona. "You know, you can call me Eva." She told the blonde with a lowered voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Arizona studied the resident that was almost nearly leaning into her. "Okay. Noted." She replied, sensing where this conversation may have been going as she tried to stay professional.

"I was wondering if, erm.. if-"

"If what?" Arizona interrupted as her demeanor stayed the same professional one.

"I was wondering if I could take you out for a drink sometime?" The younger woman said in a hurried concession.

Arizona had known this was coming, it had been written all over her face. Of course she was flattered that people still took attraction and interest to her and maybe some other time she would have agreed to have a drink with the woman opposite her, but now that Callie was back in her life, she didn't want to risk ever messing any potential relationship with her up. Taking a deep breath, Arizona began to speak. "I'm flattered, trust me I really am but on this occasion, I'm going to have to say no. But thank you.. For offering." She said softly, an apologetic look on her face as she declined the offer with a small smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you change your mind," Eva paused, pulling a post-it out of her lab coat as she scribbled her phone number on the brightly coloured piece of paper and handing it to Arizona. "you know what to do." She gave Arizona a small wink before walking off down the corridor, leaving the blonde stunned. Shoving the piece of paper in her pocket, Arizona quickly forgot about the exchange she had just had.

* * *

When Arizona had reached home the first thing she had done was melt into the couch, putting her feet up with a sigh of relief. Pulling her phone out, an influx of notifications were on the lock screen. Even though Arizona was no longer working at Grey Sloan, she was still in groupchat that consisted of some of the attendings. It was a good way for her to keep in touch from afar and some days it really did have her cracking up with laughter.

 _Alex: I can't believe Webber walked in on me and Jo having sex in the on call room today. I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again. I'm screwed_

 _Jackson: Dude, do you know locks exist?_

 _Alex: Shut up, that wasn't my first thought_

Laughing at what she was reading, Arizona quickly typed out a message.

 _I hope whoever used the on call room after you didn't slip on a used condom._

Hitting send, she chuckled as she referred to something she had said to Alex some years ago, hoping he too would understand the reference.

 _Alex: Not you as well, no one slipped on a used condom!_

 _Meredith: If someone sues the hospital for injuries sustained through slipping on a condom, we know who to blame._

Pressing the home button on her phone, her attention was averted as a text from Callie popped up at the top of her screen.

 _Calliope: Wanna come over? Movie night with Sofia, there's gonna be ice cream._

A smile crept on Arizona's face at the text she had received, instantly knowing what her answer was going to be. Despite how tired she was, she was never going to say no to movie night and ice cream with her two favourite girls. She quickly typed a reply out and hit send.

 _I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm on my way._

* * *

After the short journey to Callie's due to minimal traffic, the blonde was now sat on the couch with Sofia practically attached to her hip as she chatted away about her day at school as Callie got the popcorn ready in the kitchen, a smile on her face as she listened to the interaction between Arizona and Sofia. One thing Callie knew Arizona had always been was a good mother, she could have never faulted her parenting and the unconditional love she had for Sofia. It was hard to now conceive a life where Arizona didn't ever want any children.

"Are you and mommy gonna get back together?" Sofia asked outright after a couple minutes of silence.

Arizona always knew how inquisitive and straightforward children were and so the question which was put to her didn't make her flinch. "I don't know yet honey, but when I do you'll be the first to know, okay?" She replied, the smile on her face was bright and wide.

"Okay." Sofia giggled, quite happy with the answer she was given.

After some minutes had passed, Callie walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in tow. Sitting down next to Arizona, she passed the bowl to her since she was sat in the middle. "Don't eat it all." Callie teased, earning a glare from the blonde.

Picking up the remote, Callie pressed play, allowing the movie to begin playing. Soon enough, Sofia was enthralled in the movie she had picked out which gave the adults a chance to quietly talk.

"We should go on another date soon.. I'll see what I'll be able to do about that kiss you were wanting last time then." Arizona said in a low voice, earning a raise of the eyebrow from Callie.

"I'm still craving that kiss. I've forgot what your lips feel like against mine and I think I need to be reminded." The brunette replied with an even lower voice this time, trying to make sure Sofia couldn't hear what she was saying.

Tilting her head to the side, a glint was evident in Arizona's eye. "Don't you worry, I'll do a good job of reminding you."

"Good." Callie replied with a chuckle. "How was your day?" She finally asked, her attention completely on Arizona.

"It was good actually. The center is coming together nicely and my patients at the hospital are doing well. Something I wasn't expecting did happen today, though." Callie looked at the blonde with confusion as Arizona recalled when she had been asked on a date by the young doctor as well as being given her number. She had decided that telling Callie wouldn't hurt and not only that, she wanted to be as honest as she could with the other woman now. "Do you know Eva or Dr. Garcia? One of the residents at the hospital?" Arizona asked, receiving a nod from the brunette. "Well, today she was working with me while I was there and to cut a long story short, she asked me to go out for a drink with her," Callie's eye's had widened at this. She was unsure of how to reply, herself and Arizona had only been on one date and they weren't even in a relationship but still, she couldn't stop the slight tinge of jealously that was rising within her. "I mean, I was flattered that a woman still wanted to take me for drinks but I politely declined the offer without a second thought, I wasn't interested in her." In previous times, maybe Arizona would have taken up the Eva's offer but not now, she wasn't interested. She was only interested in one person.

Callie was still wondering how to approach this situation but nonetheless, she still gave a reply that would make her cringe nonetheless. "You know.. We've only been on one date, we're not in a relationship. You can do whatever you want. I don't mind." She spoke in a tone of voice that told Arizona she was more jealous than she was allowing herself to disclose.

Arizona narrowed her eyebrows at the woman beside her. "You're forgetting that I know you better than most people and I do _know_ when you're jealous. You're not fooling me, Calliope." She said with a laugh.

"Okay, okay. You're right." Callie admitted. "But it's true, we're not together properly."

"Not yet, but you have to believe me when I say I'm only interested in you and I hope that at some point in the near future, we will be together properly." Arizona replied softly, her voice sincere.

Arizona always did know how to make a smile appear on Callie's face and this was one of those moments as Callie was unable to stop herself from smiling widely. "I hope that, too."

"Good." Arizona replied in the same voice as before as her lips turned up into a smile. For a few moments the two women's eyes met and somehow they couldn't look away. They were saying a thousand unsaid words to each other just through their eyes alone. It was only when Sofia had had enough of the chit chat that was happening between her mothers and had told them to be quiet when they both looked away, laughs erupting from one another; finding it amusing that their daughter had just told them off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

' _Good luck today, I wish I could be there to calm your nerves this morning but I know you'll smash it regardless. I can't wait to hear all about it tonight. Now, go save Mumma's and their tiny humans x'_

Arizona's smile was wide as she read the text which Callie had sent her moments ago, her cheeks almost aching from the smile she had plastered on her face. The day had finally arrived for the opening of the Robbins-Herman Center and Arizona couldn't be more nervous yet excited if she tried. Sure, there had been other times in her medical career that had been nerve-racking, her first day as an intern and her first day as a fully fledged attending surgeon were definitely at the top of her list though today was a new kind of nerves. This center was going to be one where she wasn't just an ordinary doctor, but one half of the two doctors which had founded it. It felt like a pretty big deal.

It had been a while since she had been doing surgeries on a more regular basis and that would finally change, much to her relief. Arizona would never class herself as a surgeon who was hungry to get into the OR and operate, but she did love the way it put her in the zone and took her away from anything in her life that was bothering her or was on her mind. It kept her sane.

' _Thank you. You know me so well, but I'm excited too. I'm also excited to take you out tonight. Don't forget, 7 on the dot! ;) x'_

Arizona bit her bottom lip slightly as she grinned and hit the send button.

Arizona and Nicole had decided that they didn't need a grand opening for their center, instead they chose that getting the word out about their opening would be the best and easiest thing to do for them. Not only that, some patients which Arizona had treated while working at Grey Sloan had decided they would go for their medical care at the center even though it was in an entirely different state and timezone. They had become familiar with Arizona and knew that they could trust to have their life and their unborn child's life in the fetal surgeons hands.

Leaving her house and walking over to her car, Arizona unlocked the car and pulled the door to the drivers side open before sitting down, pulling the door shut after. Taking her phone from her bag, she unlocked it to find copious amounts of messages from the Grey Sloan attendings groupchat.

 _Alex: Good luck, Robbins! Smash it._

 _Teddy: Good luck Arizona! You need to ring me and tell me about everything (and not just about the opening of your center ;) ) x_

 _April: Good luck and I second what Teddy just said! xx_

 _Amelia: Everyone in this pic is sending good luck messages! X_

Attached to Amelia's message was a selfie cluttered with faces which featured herself, Meredith, Richard, Bailey, Alex, Jo, Owen and Jackson. Arizona smiled at the attached image, she missed everyone in Seattle but it wasn't as if she couldn't talk to them or visit Seattle at some point. She was sure she would see them all again at some point.

 _Thank you everyone! I miss you all and I hope you're all kicking ass in and outside of the OR. X_

Throwing her phone back into her bag, Arizona started the engine up and in no time, she was on her way to her new life and job.

* * *

Stepping into the new center, the emotions that hit Arizona were compelling. Her name, as well as Herman's was on the front of the building as well the interiors. It was overwhelming. Never in a million years would the fetal surgeon have ever thought, or believed that she'd be co-founder of a center based on the premise of saving women and babies. The reason she chose to become a surgeon was to save people, but when she became a fetal surgeon she felt even more privileged. She was able to give unborn children a better chance before they had even been born, she was able to give them a better life which they may not have been able to have otherwise.

"Robbins! You don't have the time to stare, you have patients and surgeries to perform today. Put your butt into gear, woman." Nicole spoke in her usual tone which made Arizona question whether the older woman was joking or being serious.

Arizona let a small laugh from her mouth. "You can't see, how do you know if I'm standing here staring?"

"You kind of just admitted it. Also, I sensed someone's presence and hoped it was you." Nicole shrugged, knowing Arizona couldn't argue with that. "Anyway, I have new doctors to teach, the next generation of fetal surgeons are upon us; you better watch out, Robbins." She said with a raised voice, moving further away from the blonde.

* * *

Child birth was unpredictable, something which Arizona had learned pretty early in her career. You couldn't have any expectations, all you could do was prepare and sometimes you couldn't even do that; another vital piece of information the blonde had learned while being a doctor. She saw parents come to her with expectations of how the birth would go and nine times out of 10, those assumptions were derailed by unforeseen circumstances. Arizona had learned this the hard way herself, too, something which was always stuck in her brain. First with Sofia, second with her unborn child she never got to meet.

"I know it's not what you wanted to hear but your baby has hydrops which is a severe condition and is life-threatening to both the child and mother. There are already signs of mirror syndrome as a result of the hydrops." Arizona explained precisely to the mother laid in the hospital bed beside her. "Right now, the best course of treatment is to have a C-section today, this way your child will have a far better chance of surviving when treatment has been given after birth. I can't risk you going any further with this pregnancy, Morgan."

The expectant mother looked shocked and overwhelmed and Arizona could see it, she had seen it many times before. "Bu-But, I had a plan! A plan that was meant to work." Panic was evident in the Morgan's eyes and voice.

Placing a hand on top of her patients, Arizona tried to offer the best support she could. "I know you're scared, I understand, but I will do everything I can to help you and your child get through this." She spoke softly.

"Please, just do what you have to do." Morgan said nervously as Arizona nodded in response.

"One of the nurses will come to prep you soon and I'll see you in the OR. Try not to worry too much, everything will be fine." The blonde said with a light smile as she earned a single nod in response before she exited the room.

Heading for the lounge, Arizona released a breath. It felt good to be back despite how grueling her job could be sometimes but she wouldn't change that for the world.

Pushing the door open, Nicole was too in the lounge though wearing a rather frustrated expression. "How's it going?" Arizona pondered, looking over at the other woman.

"These new fellows are killing me." Nicole said, irritated. "They're useless. You weren't even this useless." She ended her sentence with a tut.

Walking over to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water, Arizona shook her head with a slight laugh. "Thanks... I'll take that as a compliment, I guess?" She narrowed her eyes, thinking back to the time when she was completing her six months fellowship. "I can always take one of them off your hands, I have a C-section pretty soon."

"I'm not going to say no to that. I'll send someone down to the OR for you." Nicole replied, accepting the offer. "So, how's Callie?" She questioned, changing the subject.

As Arizona walked over to the fridge for a bottle of water, she smiled at the mention of Callie's name. "She's good, great in fact." The blonde pulled a bottle out of the fridge before turning to face Nicole, learning against the counters. "It's good to be near her again instead of living in two different states on each side of the country. Having said that, New York really does have it downsides.. I mean, the coffee?!"

"I'm glad things are good, I know how hard things were for you and I know I can't have helped up to the point of your split." Nicole knew that the fetal fellowship did take a toll on Arizona's marriage and didn't make things any better for the two women, it only made her want things to work out for them this time around. "But, I guess I'll be able to say that my bright idea for this center has brought you back together again."

"Well.. It was my idea to have it in New York but I'll let you have that." Arizona chuckled knowing that underneath it all, there was an element of sincerity behind Nicole's words.

Nicole nodded, lifting her arms as she shrugged triumphantly. "Thank you."

"Alright," Arizona started with a slight chuckle. "I'll see you later, I have a baby to deliver."

* * *

Arizona hadn't realised until she was scrubbing in that this was her first surgery in the new center; the first surgery of many. Even though it was a fairly simple surgery disbarring the medical conditions that got them there, she couldn't wait to tell Callie about it at their date tonight. She had missed telling her the little things about her date and it was always something she looked forward to.

Walking into the OR, surgical nurses attended to Arizona instantly as they quickly pulled on a surgical gown, along with gloves. Making her way over to the table where Morgan was laid, Arizona gave her a reassuring smile. "Are you ready to get this baby out?" She asked, the smile still on her face. The fellow Nicole had chosen to help was already there, ready and waiting to help where needed.

"No," Morgan shook her head, the apprehension in her voice was clear. "but whatever is best for him or her."

Arizona nodded understandably, she had never met a mother who was 100% ready to give birth and meet their child. "It'll be fine. Let me do the worrying, okay?"

Earning a smile and nod from Morgan, Arizona got the surgery underway. "10 blade." She called, waiting for the surgical nurse to place the tool into her hand. Once in her hand, she began the C-section and soon after, she was very much in the zone that operating put her in. Not only did she have one person's life in her hands, she had two which only made her take extra caution.

"Do you have any children?" The soon to be mother asked, garnering Arizona's attention.

Arizona nodded in reply as she briefly looked across at the woman she was performing the C section on. "I have a daughter. She's seven." She replied, her voice cheerful as she thought about Sofia.

"Did you expect her birth to go the way that it did?" Morgan inquired as a way to calm her nerves, she couldn't be the only person who's child birth was going completely different than that which she had expected.

"Definitely not." Arizona shook her head, she could still feel the worry and stress when she looked back. "It was the most stressful time of my life. I don't think you can ever expect a pregnancy to go the way you want it to, the universe always has other plans." She mused out loud as she continued to work.

"I guess that makes me feel somewhat better." She replied quietly to Arizona. "I just need everything to be okay."

Arizona's focus remained on the job at hand but that didn't mean she couldn't be reassuring when her patients needed it. "So far everything seems just fine, if it wasn't you'd be the very first person to find out." She spoke, putting her patient at some small amount of rest. "Suction." Arizona ordered Dr. Foster, the fellow who was helping her.

Arizona was so very close to the final stages of delivering the baby and all being well, it would go without any hiccups. Silence fell upon the room as Arizona worked seamlessly, she slowly and carefully began to the deliver the baby taking extra care with the fragile tiny human. Sometimes when she did this part of her job, it made Arizona want to have another child. She knew how precious life was from this job alone and being able to bring another child into her life would be of extra privilege to her, but when these thoughts ran through her mind she shut them down as quick as she could. For the past couple of years, she hadn't been with anyone she could see a long term future with that would involve children and now that she was on the verge of getting her relationship with Callie back, she didn't want to rush or pressurise Callie into anything.

Five minutes later, cries of the less than a minute old baby filled the room, bringing smiles to everyone's face. "You have a baby girl." Arizona smiled at the new mother, moving a little closer so she could get a glimpse of her new child. "I'm just going to hand her over to one of the nurses who will clean and check her, you have nothing to worry about right now." Arizona confirmed as Morgan breathed a sigh of relief with tears in her eyes. "Can we have some suction here." She spoke again to the doctor who was helping her as she motioned to the blood loss.

* * *

It had been a long yet rewarding day, Arizona rested her head against the headrest of the passenger seat as she released a breath of air. She was tired but she still couldn't wait to take Callie on a date that she had been planning for a while now.

Pulling her phone out, she typed a quick message out to Callie.

 _Work done, now I can look forward to taking you on a date and I definitely have some plans for the night ahead. I think you're gonna like it. ;)_

She hit send, smirking to herself as she rested her head again. As she closed her eyes, images invaded Arizona's brain of her kissing the brunette she was so very fascinated with. She wasn't sure how long she could hold off considering how long it had been since she had last kissed Callie. She missed the softness of her lips, the taste they left on her own lips as they pulled away and Callie's body against her own. She was more than craving for it as this point and her body knew it.

The shrill sound of the text tone on her phone rang throughout the car, pulling her out of her reverie. Unlocking her phone, she couldn't help the grin that formed on her face as she read the text she had received from Callie.

 _It may be you taking me on a date, but I also have plans of my own tonight too. ;)_

Arizona had missed the fun and flirty moments she used to share with Callie, she was _definitely_ glad that they were returning.

Wasting no time, Arizona was quickly on the road and on her way home. She pondered what to wear for their date given what she had planned but at the end of the day, it didn't really matter what they were both wearing, it was the company that was the most important aspect in the end. Though, she _still_ wanted to look good for the brunette and luckily for her, she already knew the type of clothing Callie enjoyed to see on Arizona.

Dating Callie again was exciting even if a little daunting too. Sure, they knew almost everything about one another but during the time they spent apart there had to be different experiences both women had been a part of and even though they thought they knew each other inside out, there was still things they learned about one another that they didn't learn before. Everyone knew that in the past Arizona had been with quite a good amount of women, but when it came to dating; that was something Arizona enjoyed. Dating was fun, flirty and sexy and the blonde knew that she could use that to her advantage but dating Callie again was a _tad_ different. Yes, it was fun and flirty but there was also a new found softness and need to listen to one another. There was no need to rush either, they both liked the pace it was currently going at.

It wasn't long until Arizona pulled into her drive, shutting the engine off as she exited her car and made her way up to her door, unlocking it. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her and placed her bag along with her keys on the kitchen counter. The only thing on her mind was the night ahead as she headed upstairs to get ready.

A few nights prior, Arizona had decided that she wanted to write a letter for Callie. There was things she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to, hence why she chose to write a letter even though it felt a little lame to begin with. There was things written in there that she had never told anyone but only had the confidence to tell Callie. She planned on giving it to her during their date. She was nervous, but she knew it would take a lot of things off her mind that had been there for some time now.

Something told Arizona deep in her gut that tonight was going to be special and she hoped that Callie would feel it too.

* * *

 **A/N: This was kind of a filler chapter and I'm sorry for the lack of Calzona in it, hopefully I'll be able to make up for it in chapter 5 when they go on their date. ;) If you read, please remember to review as this is what gives me the motivation to continue writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really sorry for how long it's taken me to upload this chapter, I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it. I start university in under two weeks so if I don't update in a while, it's down to that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and like always, feedback is always welcome.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

Waiting for Callie to open the door, Arizona stuffed her hands into her jean pockets. Yet again, she was nervous but the nerves had simmered down a little, mainly due to the fact this was their second date and the apprehension of them going on their first date had passed. The date she had planned felt like a trip down memory lane, though it wouldn't be quite similar to the one she had always remembered.

The door opening caused Arizona to look up, a bright smile on her face. "Hey you!" She said cheerfully, moving a little closer to Callie as she leaned in, kissing her cheek. "You look gorgeous, as always."

Callie blushed slightly, something which always seemed to happen whenever Arizona complemented her.

"So do you." Callie smiled, taking Arizona's appearance in. As the years had passed Callie had seen Arizona's style change slightly but she never tired of seeing the blonde wearing a blazer; it made her look powerful yet so hot. Arizona was equally pleased to see Callie in that leather jacket again.

"Are you ready to go?" Arizona asked to which Callie responded with a nod before stepping out of the door, closing and locking it behind her.

Arizona moved her arm out so Callie could wrap her own around it. "I'm driving tonight, it'll be quicker than walking." She told the brunette as they approached the red car. Opening the door to the passenger side, Arizona allowed Callie to climb in then walked round to the drivers side, following suit.

The two didn't sit in silence for long before conversation started to flow naturally between them. "How was work?" Callie questioned, turning her head to glance over at Arizona who was concentrating on the road ahead of her.

"It was good, a little overwhelming but I'll get over that." The blonde chuckled. "I performed a c-section so that was a good one to go into my first day with."

"I'm glad," Callie gave Arizona a soft smile. "And what about New York? Are you getting used to it?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I do miss Seattle but this is going to be my new home and that's okay with me." Arizona replied truthfully, earning another smile from the brunette as she placed her hand on top of the blonde's thigh, squeezing lightly.

The warmth from Callie's hand radiated onto Arizona's thigh, but her hand being so close to the blonde's core sent shivers through her. This had been the first time in quite some time she had been touched in this way, even if it was just a hand on her leg by Callie, it still caused Arizona to feel something. For Callie, it felt natural to do and she didn't even _think_ , she had always done it in the past and it felt like no time had passed between them.

It wasn't surprising that as soon as Arizona had arrived in New York, things felt natural between the two of them. Yes, there was regret; regret from Callie for leaving Seattle to be with Penny and regret from Arizona for not telling Callie how she truly felt. Having said that, conversation flowed naturally and the spark they had always felt was still present.

Arizona could no longer ignore the pure chemistry she felt when she was around Callie, it had already been hard enough to do so. She had always been drawn towards Callie and never been able to put up enough self resolve to stop the forces from drawing her in. Even when they had been on breaks, her mind would never stop thinking about her and seeing her in the corridor only made it worse. She had always wanted Callie, the one time they were in the elevator together alone and in moments Callie had been pushed up against the steel wall with Arizona's soft lips against her own had proved that.

"I felt exactly the same after I had left Seattle." Callie admitted with a small sigh. "Some days I still miss it. I mean, Seattle was a huge part of my life and career, it's the place I'll always think of as shaping the person I am."

Arizona nodded her head in understanding. "I get it. I'm not entirely sure if it did that with me though." She shrugged in response.

"Wrong, it did." Callie was adamant. From what she knew Arizona was a totally different person before she arrived in Seattle.

The blonde frowned, turning her head to look at Callie for a moment. "How so?"

"Well, from what I know you were a little.. Promiscuous before then but then you met me and the rest speaks for itself." Callie stated playfully, squeezing Arizona's thigh lightly in the process.

Arizona laughed lightly, shaking her head. "And what makes you think you played a part in changing me?"

"Oh, come on," Callie chuckled as she rested her head against the head rest of the seat. "you couldn't bare to be without me or be with anyone else." The brunette smirked as she eyed Arizona. "On a serious note, you didn't run when I told you I was pregnant, you asked me to marry you.. They prove how much you changed."

"It looks like I can't argue with that." Arizona smiled as she pulled into a car park, a car park that seemed dead to say the least which was brought to Callie's attention instantly.

Looking around the area, Callie was questioning what the night was going to hold. All she could see around her was trees, trees and more trees as well hearing a stream of water in the distance.

"Where are we?" Callie quizzed tentatively, this wasn't what she was expecting when the word date sprang to her mind.

Arizona could see the apprehension on Callie's face, it was rather amusing. "This is where we're having our date, don't worry it's not as bad as it may look." She reassured, opening the door and climbing out of the car thereafter. Walking round to the passengers side, she opened the door and allowed Callie to also climb out.

Shutting the door behind Callie, Arizona walked over to the boot as she opened it and pulled out a blanket along with food. Moving back over to where Callie was waiting, she laced her free fingers through the brunette's as they began to walk towards their not so far destination.

"We're in a woods, right?" Callie asked, although she knew the answer was more than likely yes.

"You'd be correct in thinking that but it's not your average creepy woods like you'd expect, I did some research." Arizona replied confidently with a slight smirk on her face.

Callie raised her eyebrows, uncertain if that was actually the case as they walked further, the cracking of twigs could be heard beneath their feet. "Yeah, they'll probably be some psycho hiding behind some trees ready to murder us, I've seen episodes of Criminal Minds you know." She said as no signs of joking was evident from her which only caused Arizona laugh.

"Tell me, how is this any different from when you took me to Derek's trailer for a night?"

Callie narrowed her eyebrows, ready with her comeback. "That was totally different. For a starter, we were literally in a trailer which made it harder for us to be hunted down."

Arizona shook her head in disagreement. "Yeah, it was still in the middle of nowhere."

"Maybe so, but you didn't seem to mind when I was making you scream my name inside the said trailer." Callie replied, her voice more seductive and lower than previously.

"Callie!" Arizona blushed through a laugh. Callie wasn't wrong, the particular Valentine's night in question was a particularly noisy one, especially when it came to Arizona but she was never going to apologise for it, it was that _good._

The pair continued to walk for a little while until they arrived in an area which Arizona deemed adequate. Placing the items she had brought with them down, she laid the blanket out on the floor and sat down on it, tapping the space next to her for Callie to take.

Ahead of them was a small waterfall with no trees obstructing their view but there was the odd brightly coloured flowers. Callie looked around the area, taking her surroundings in carefully; it wasn't as bad as she had first anticipated. It was tranquil and a place to relax, something which had to do with the fact they were far from the hustle and bustle of the main city area. The calming sound of the waterfall made the area even more serene. She didn't even know this particular woods existed but she was so glad Arizona did. Something told her that as a whole, the night was going to be a good one.

Callie sat down beside Arizona, her legs stretched out in front of her as she leaned back on her hands. "Okay.." Callie started, a sheepish expression on her face as she turned to face Arizona. "It's actually nicer here than I expected it to be."

"See!" Arizona exclaimed at Callie's admission. "I told you." She shrugged, loving the fact she was right as a smug grin appeared on her face.

Looking around, Arizona really did think she could get used to this. The calmness and serenity of the area. Being here with Callie. She envisaged coming here again in the near future but also with Sofia, the three of them there as a family again.

"I brought some food and wine for you, if you want some." Arizona added as she retrieved some of the food she had brought along with the wine.

Callie watched Arizona and she couldn't help but feel a flutter in the depths of her stomach. Arizona had always seemed to have that affect on the brunette, she made Callie feel more than anyone else had ever made her feel.

"You've done good with this date." Callie smiled as she reached for a strawberry and moved it towards Arizona's mouth as she opened her mouth and bit down on the sweet, red fruit.

Arizona smiled at Callie's words, her blue eyes shinning under the sun as it began to set. "If I'm being honest I haven't organised a date like this in a long time." She shrugged, picking a strawberry up herself as she copied Callie's previous movements.

"Really?" The brunette frowned before biting into the fruit.

Arizona nodded in confirmation. "Eliza and I and Carina and I never really went on these kind of dates. My relationships with them were nothing like the one I had with you, so maybe I was just longing for someone to come into my life who I actually loved to take on a date like this." She chuckled.

"It's a good thing I waltzed back into your life then, isn't it?" Callie replied playfully which resulted in a shake of the head and a laugh to emit from the blonde.

"When you think about it, you never really left my life." Her voice was serious as she replied to Callie.

Given everything Callie already knew and the fact the two of them had to stay in touch for the sake of Sofia, Callie really did never leave Arizona's life. "I guess you're right there."

Moving her hand to her pocket, Arizona pulled out a white envelope which had the letter she had written inside. She was apprehensive about giving it to Callie, when she thought about it she didn't even need to write it but half of her wanted to get it all out and the other half wanted to let Callie know how she really felt which she believed what she had wrote did just that.

"So," Arizona started as she fidgeted with the corners of the envelope. "I wrote you something and I know it might come across as a bit corny but I needed to do it for myself as well as for you." She smiled as she handed the pure white envelope over to Callie who looked at the blonde in confusion.

Without a reply, Callie decided to open it straight away as curiosity about what the blonde had wrote took over. Opening out the piece of paper, Callie smiled as her eyes were met with the cursive writing which belonged to Arizona.

 _Dear Calliope,_

 _I'm not entirely sure why I'm writing this, in fact I'll probably only just end up embarrassing myself when you read this, but I needed to get some things off my chest as well as say some thing to you. This letter doesn't have the purpose to make you feel bad, it holds the purpose of letting me tell you how much I loved you, how much I still do love you. There'll more than likely be things written in this that I haven't told anyone, except for you now._

 _I'm not 100% sure where to start but, I'm guessing from the beginning of our story would be a good place to start. I remember the day I first saw you as if it was yesterday. You were on the peds floor talking to one of the nurses at the nurses station and the minute I walked down the corridor and spotted you in my peripheral vision, I had to do a double take. In those light blue resident scrubs and the white lab coat, God, Calliope, you looked amazing. Sometimes I heard hospital chatter, I didn't want to get involved too much because I was only new, but the way people spoke good of you only made me more intrigued. Walking into the Joe's Bar that night a few nights later, my heart fluttered when I saw you sat at the bar wearing that leather jacket that I grew to love. It may sound a little creepy, but I couldn't take my eyes off you that night. I wanted to speak to you, I wanted to walk up to you and kiss you actually but that would have been more creepy without a proper introduction.. So I waited. I waited until you left the bar for the bathroom, feeling as though that would be the best place to speak to you. I'm sure you thought I was weird, hell, I would've thought I was weird too but as soon as I kissed you in that dirty bathroom, I knew. I knew I was going to fall for you. And I did._

 _I remember the first time I nearly told you that I loved you, it was after your dad had visited. When I walked into the on call room and saw you crying, I knew I had to hold you. That's when I almost said those three words but it didn't feel right under the circumstances, you were sad and I didn't want you to think I was just saying it to make you feel better without actually meaning it, so I waited. The days leading up to me telling you I loved you made me realise how lucky I was to have you in my life and on my side. You were there for me, you cared enough to throw a surprise birthday party for me, even when I came back home after leaving, you still tried your best to make me feel happy.. I couldn't hold the words back any longer._

 _I know so far this letter sounds completely soppy, but it feels good to talk about it._

 _I had never imagined myself falling in love with someone as much as I fell in love with you, it was a shock to myself when I asked you to marry me. The only regret I have about that was the place I asked you.. Getting into a car crash straight after wasn't the most romantic way I could have asked you even though that wasn't part of my plan. That time of my life was a whirlwind, we had no idea if you were going to live or survive, if Sofia was going to live or survive and I blamed myself because well, it kind of was my fault. Mark and I found ourselves praying for you. During the time you were in hospital I had too many sleepless nights but I didn't want to leave you and then you wake up when I wasn't there. I don't know if you could feel my presence, hear me talking to you but I liked to believe you did. I couldn't wait for you to wake up and meet our baby. When you did wake up, I was relieved but never in a million years did I imagine you would accept my proposal, especially when none of us knew if you would even remember us. Nevertheless, I couldn't wait to be your wife._

 _While there was the good times, there was also the bad. It would be wrong to say that there wasn't times where we didn't hurt each other._

 _My life was perfect leading up to the plane crash. I was insanely happy. I had you and I had Sofia. Everything was amazing and then the plane crash turned my whole world upside down. I have no idea what you were thinking, but when I was missing in those woods, the only thing that got me through each day was you and Sofia. I tried to give the same courage to Mark but it wasn't as easy for him, he had lost Lexie. I imagined all the things we would do together when I got back home but never did I imagine that I would come out of the plane crash needing my leg amputated. Losing a leg made me lose all the confidence I once had. It made me feel bitter. During that time I didn't acknowledge that you were hurting too. I felt as though you had betrayed me, I believed you had cut my leg off and I was holding a grudge. When Alex told me it was him that amputated my leg, things changed in my mind. I wish I had known long before because maybe if I didn't blame you, things could have been different but I also understand you wanted me to have Alex to talk to, and I'm grateful for that._

 _I suffered more than I cared to admit to anyone after losing my leg. Looking back, maybe I needed some help. You helped me, though. The nightmares I had were worse than awful, it was as if I was back there when I had them but when you woke up with me during the middle of the night, held me close and told me I was okay, you made me feel instantly safe. For that, I can't thank you enough._

 _One thing I regret the most during that time was sleeping with someone else. I can't even imagine how much it hurt you. There is no explanation that will make it feel any better for you and I know it's in the past, but I'm still truly sorry and I regret it every single day._

 _When we had the '30 day break', the night we slept together before the last day was something I'll never forget. I had missed you more than anything and to feel you so close to me once again was the best thing to happen in those 30 days. The next day when we went to therapy, I couldn't comprehend why you were ending it. It hurt and I never truly got over it, whenever I saw you at the hospital all I wanted to do was run up to you and kiss you but I knew I couldn't. At night I felt lonely and when the odd nightmare about the plane crash hit, I had to learn how to soothe myself when you weren't there. In hindsight, our separation was something that we both needed. I grew more than I could have imagined and learned more than I thought I would, but that didn't mean I ever fell out of love with you. I didn't._

 _The first time I found out you were seeing someone new, I got that feeling you get when you hear or see something you didn't want to. All of this probably sounds selfish, I know, but while I was sad, deep down I was happy that you had found someone you liked. Knowing you had found someone only told me that it was time for me to move on and find my own happiness. It was hard to dip my toes into the dating pool at first, it had been some time and I'd almost forgotten how to flirt with women that weren't you. I needed help, I even asked April if she would like to go to a trivia night at a lesbian bar with me, ha! As you probably knew, Richard then appointed himself as my official wing man and he was great at it, there was some girls I liked but not enough to make me want to spend some more time with them so in the end, I gave up a little. I was happy for you, though._

 _I don't want to go too much into detail about the custody battle we went through, but in the end it felt only right of me to let you leave Seattle for New York with Sofia, to let you spend time with the person you were in love with. I couldn't allow myself to be the person who kept you in Seattle, sad and unhappy. You happiness meant too much to me._

 _I'm not sure if it's fate that made me buy those plane tickets for you and to bring Nicole back into my life which would result with me moving to New York, but if it is I'm so glad fate exists because I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than here with you right now._

 _Arizona, xx_

Placing the letter down on the ground, Arizona waited for Callie to say something, mainly due to the fact she had no idea what to say herself. After reading the letter, Callie felt a little overwhelmed, she knew Arizona loved her but she never truly knew the extent of how much the fetal surgeon loved her until she had read the letter. She was glad that Arizona had wrote it, it gave her a little insight to some part of their lives from Arizona's perspective that she didn't know about beforehand.

Shuffling closer to Arizona, Callie placed an arm around her waist. "Thank you." She gave Arizona a warm smile which was reciprocated.

"Honestly, you don't need to thank me." Arizona added, turning to face Callie slightly.

"For the record, I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than here with you right now." Callie looked into the bright blue eyes that were looking back at her, an honest smile on her face.

In that moment, everything felt right. The moment she had been waiting for hit her as she moved her hand to Callie's leather jacket, gripping onto it slightly as she began to lean in. Callie's breath hitched in her throat as she realised what Arizona was about to do. Pairs of brown and blue eyes met momentarily, their surroundings completely forgotten about; the only thing the two of them could hear was their respective breathing. Arizona couldn't wait any longer as she closed the gap between them, her soft lips meeting Callie's plump lips as she began to kiss her slowly. As soon as Arizona began to kiss her, it felt like no time had passed since they had last kissed. It felt right for both of them as those familiar sparks they had both previously experienced in one another's company began to ignite in their stomachs as their eyes both fell shut.

Reacting to the kiss, Callie moved her hand to side of Arizona's face as she pulled her in more, deepening the kiss which Arizona gratefully accepted, her hand moving to the back of Callie's neck. Neither women wanted to stop the kiss they were sharing, they had missed the way they felt when in each other's presence, they wanted it to continue for just that bit longer. Arizona could taste the sweetness of strawberries that Callie had been eating on her lips, making kissing her just that bit more enjoyable, but kissing Callie had always been enjoyable.

Callie had missed kissing the blonde, kissing her was different to kissing any other person. It made her feel safe and loved and not only that, Arizona was a _really_ good kisser. Pulling away slightly for some air, it wasn't long before Callie's lips were back on Arizona's. She was addicted to her soft lips, the feel of smooth skin beneath her hand and the sparks which were flying inside of her.

Unfortunately for the two surgeon's, oxygen became a necessity causing the two of them to pull apart. They could still taste each other on their lips, a nice reminder of what had just happened as wide smiles covered each of their faces.

"I missed that." Callie said, licking her lips slightly before looking at Arizona, her eyes having darkened slightly due to their kiss.

Arizona grinned, her cheeks almost aching from grinning so much. "I missed that too and more." She winked slightly causing Callie to chuckle.

"Well, I hope they'll be that and _more_ to come soon." The brunette replied teasingly.

Leaning forward slightly again, Arizona gave Callie a lingering kiss. "Don't worry," she mumbled against the ortho surgeon's lips in between kisses. "They'll be much more of that to come." She grinned, kissing her again as she smiled into the kiss.

Kissing her back, Callie smiled into the liplock which only caused butterflies in Arizona's stomach when she felt the other woman smile. She wanted to steal as many kisses from Callie as she could tonight and she was sure Callie wouldn't mind that either.


End file.
